


Someone Help Jughead Jones

by glitterypinkblood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, au in which Jughead's dad is an abusive fuck, poly because i have no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterypinkblood/pseuds/glitterypinkblood
Summary: Basically Betty and Archie are dating and both good friends with Jughead. Archie knows Jughead's dad is abusive, but isnt aware of how bad it is until he sees Jughead shirtless. Its 4 am and I need to sleep this is bad I'm sorry





	Someone Help Jughead Jones

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and kinda bad but like comment if i should continue???? Also i didnt edit this at all

Archie smiled, moving a strand of hair behind Betty’s ear. He had taken her out on a date to Pops to celebrate her getting an A on a test. It was common, but he still wanted her to be proud of it. She giggled, looking down at the salad sat in front of her. At the sound of the bell, notifying you of someone walking in, Archie looked up. There stood his best friend since diapers, Jughead Jones, with his loyal laptop and his big backpack. 

“Jughead!!” He raised his hand and waved. Jughead looked over, waving back. It was at this time Archie noticed. Jughead had a horrible black eye and a busted lip. Betty turned, smiling and waving him over. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but came over anyway. Archie quickly pulled him into the spot next to him. Betty gasped, noticing the damage on Jughead’s face. 

“What happened, Juggie?” her eyebrows furrowed with worry as she leaned over to gently stroke around the bruise. He flinched away. 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Just a dumb fight.” Jughead rolled his eyes before snatching some fries off Archies plate. Archie pushed the plate in front of him, he liked seeing Jughead eat. That boy never seemed to get much food.

“What’s up with the bag, Juggie?” Archie questioned, also seemingly worried.

“Nothing, uh, I’m sleeping over a friends tonight.”

 

“But it’s a school night!” Betty exclaimed, the concept of doing anything other than getting home before seven, showering, and going to bed exactly when the clock strikes ten so foreign to her with her strict parents. 

“We’re studying?”

Archie raised a brow. “Who?”

“Um…”

“What’s up with the bag, Jughead?”

 

“Dad’s drunk again…” Jughead mumbled. 

“What?”

“Dad’s more fucking hammered then the fucking Twilight Drive-In’s gonna be!” 

 

“Juggy…” Archie put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “Did he give you the bruises? Is he doing it again?”

 

“So what if he did? They’re small, it’s not a big deal. He was drunk, he didn’t mean it.”

“You’re staying with me tonight.” 

Jughead sighed, but decided it was best not to argue.


End file.
